Television and Films Season 1
Television shows and films shown in Season 1 {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"| Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"| What's on !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Episode !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Who's watching !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"| Episode Order |- |rowspan="2"| || The Brady Bunch || Death Has a Shadow ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Jan tattles on Greg for smoking. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Philadelphia || Death Has a Shadow ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter watches Philadelphia while drunk. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Assablanca || Death Has a Shadow ||align="center"| Stag party ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter brings a porno film that was accidentally erased. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Unsafe toys || Death Has a Shadow ||align="center"| Mr. Weed & Peter ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Mr. Weed shows Peter the result of his sloppy work. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || TVs Bloopers and Practical Jokes || Death Has a Shadow ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| TVs Bloopers and Practical Jokes features a blooper from Joanie Loves Chachi. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || TVs Bloopers and Practical Jokes || Death Has a Shadow ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 5a |- |colspan="6"| TVs Bloopers and Practical Jokes features a blooper from Joanie Loves Chachi. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Star Trek || I Never Met the Dead Man ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter claims Star Trek is his favorite show. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || CHiPs || I Never Met the Dead Man ||align="center"| Peter, Lois & Meg ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter follows Meg's driving lesson with CHiPs. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Fast Animals, Slow Children || I Never Met the Dead Man ||align="center"| Quahog, Rhode Island ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter looks forward to the new FOX reality show Fast Animals, Slow Children. While rushing home while seeing everyone else watching it, he knocks out television in Quahog. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || NYPD Blue || I Never Met the Dead Man ||align="center"| Mike ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Mike describes NYPD Blue for Peter. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Star Trek || I Never Met the Dead Man ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Lois points out to Peter that television has returned and his favorite show is on. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Klondike bar commercial || I Never Met the Dead Man ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 6 |- |colspan="6"| Despite trying to resist, Peter is drawn back to television. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Mintos commercial || Mind Over Murder ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| John Wilkes Booth works up the nerve to assassinate President Abraham Lincoln after sampling Mintos. However, he misses his target and is gently admonished by Lincoln. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Homicide: Life on Sesame Street || Mind Over Murder ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter complains that the shows are starting to run together. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Teletubbies || A Hero Sits Next Door ||align="center"| Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Lois keeps Stewie occupied with the Teletubbies. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || A&E || A Hero Sits Next Door ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter watches a special on "the other guy from WHAM.". |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Wheel of Fortune || A Hero Sits Next Door ||align="center"| Peter & Chris ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter can't believe he missed the puzzle. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Happy Days || The Son Also Draws ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Richie reveals he is in love with Posie while the Fonz goes "Ayy!". |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Nova || The Son Also Draws ||align="center"| Brian ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Nova is interrupted for a One Day at a Time marathon. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || One Day at a Time || The Son Also Draws ||align="center"| Brian ||align="center"| 2a |- |colspan="6"| Nova is interrupted for a One Day at a Time marathon. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || One Day at a Time || The Son Also Draws ||align="center"| Brian ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Brian continues to watch the One Day at a Time marathon. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Eight is Enough || Brian: Portrait of a Dog ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The family gets the shock of a lifetime while watching Eight is Enough. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Feminine hygiene commercial || Brian: Portrait of a Dog ||align="center"| Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, Stewie ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Lois tearfully notes it was Brian's favorite commercial. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Murder, She Wrote || Brian: Portrait of a Dog ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Jessica shares her past. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:Television Shows Category:Films